


Burning Calories

by itareena



Series: Valentine's Day Cards [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itareena/pseuds/itareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to find Stiles has a Valentine's Day card waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Calories

**Author's Note:**

> This is very obviously a continuation of the first part, so I just want to say thanks to [qhuinn](http://qhuinn.tumblr.com) on tumblr for being such an inspiration for these two ficlets.
> 
> Also, all the love to lyzzle for putting up with me all the time.

The box of chocolates is staring at him.

Stiles shifts position in his chair. There, now he wasn’t looking in the same direction.

Except he could still see the box out of the corner of his eye, sitting on the corner of his desk.

The bright red, heart shaped box that promised an assortment of chocolaty delights.

Maybe just one? Derek wouldn’t mind if he ate just one. He doesn’t even know about them yet, after all. He may be a sourwolf, but that doesn’t make him a stingywolf.

Stiles reaches for the box.

 

 

An hour later, Stiles is surfing Wikipedia when he realizes he’s sitting among fifteen discarded wrappers.

“Well, shit.”

 

 

When Derek comes home from work early that afternoon, he finds Stiles sitting at his kitchen table, very obviously not looking at the white envelope placed on the table across from him. He’s chewing something and glancing at Derek out of the corner of his eye.

“What’s this?” Derek asks, sitting down and picking the envelope up.

“Valentine’s Card,” Stiles replies, voice muffled through his mouthful.

Derek hesitates for a second, then flips it open and pulls out the card. He raises an eyebrow as he reads the cover.

“It’s true. I Googled it.” Derek glances up at Stiles, eyebrow still raised.

Stiles swallows. “Open it,” he says, gesturing at the card, a smile starting to spread across his face.

Derek starts to smile before he even glances back down to finish reading it. “Eat the whole box?” Derek asks in disbelief, looking back up at a grinning Stiles.

Wait...

Stiles had been eating when Derek walked in.

Derek holds back a laugh and shoots Stiles a fake scowl.

“ _Valentine_ , you didn’t get me any chocolate,” he says in mock irritation.

Stiles looks vaguely guilty. “I... got hungry?”

This time, Derek does laugh. “You ate all of them?”

“Eh, you sound like you’re surprised I’d do something like that,” Stiles laughs back.

Derek’s own smile turns into a smirk. “I guess we’ll need all afternoon to burn the calories, then.” He leans closer to Stiles across the table.

Stiles leans closer in return, his eyes half closed in appreciation. “I like how you’re thinking,” he murmurs, almost close enough to kiss.

Reaching up, Derek cups his cheek. There’s a smudge of chocolate at the corner of Stile’s mouth.

“You still owe me chocolate,” Derek says in a low voice. Stiles’ eyes are completely closed now.

“You don’t even like chocolate,” he mutters back, opening his eyes to glare at Derek for not getting with the kissing program.

Derek leans so close that his next words puff hot air against Stiles’ lips. “I like to burn calories.”

Stiles parts his mouth, breathing the last few words in. “Preferably with you,” Derek whispers against his lips before swiping his tongue across that chocolate smudge. He lingers for a second, lips pressing a kiss to the tender corner of Stile’s mouth.

Breathing raggedly, Stiles inhales on a moan, voice caught in his throat before tumbling out on a weak, “Roger that.”

Derek brings up his second hand to cup Stiles’ other cheek, framing his face in Derek’s hands, elbows bent on the table. He kisses Stiles once, twice, three times, quickly, before gently pushing him away and standing up.

“Wha...?” Stiles blinks up at him, a dopey look on his face. Derek thinks he looks vaguely like a puppy that was just woken up from a nap.

“C’mon,” he says roughly, heading for the living room. He pauses at the door and looks over his shoulder. “Let’s go burn some calories.” Derek leaves before Stiles can form a reply.

Breathing deeply, Stiles looks down at the discarded Valentine’s Day card.

“Oh man, I can’t wait to find one next year,” he mutters.

Then he scrambles after Derek, ignoring the chair he knocks over in the process.

After all, Derek was wearing his best ‘come and get it’ face.


End file.
